Flowers for A Ghost
by Amelia Hamish
Summary: Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Yamato Takeru-orang yang aku sukai- pergi selamanya, bukan kematian. Namun, dia meninggalkan diriku dan Taka Honjo di Jepang, melanjutkan kesuksesan dirinya di negeri paman Sam itu.
1. Chapter 1

Eyeshield 21's One-shoot.

Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Etc.

* * *

Flowers for A Ghost

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Yamato Takeru-orang yang aku sukai- pergi selamanya, bukan kematian. Namun, dia meninggalkan diriku dan Taka Honjo di Jepang, melanjutkan kesuksesan dirinya di negeri paman Sam itu.

"Kapan kau pulang ke Jepang, Yamato-_kun _?" tanyaku, menatap punggung pria besar yang berdiri di depanku, membawa sekoper pakaian miliknya. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak tahu untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk Yamato Takeru, pria yang membuatku menyukai dunia American Football. Dialah yang mengajariku untuk menyukai permainan seorang pria jantan, bukanlah permainan yang dibuat untuk seorang wanita pemalu dan payah.

Dia berbalik, menatap wajaku dengan pandangan kosong, dia sama sekali memiliki eksperksi untuk mewakili apa yang ia pikirkan di otaknya. Dia memejamkan mata dan menggeleng kecil.

Aku mengangguk kecil, membetulkan syal berwarna merah muda yang aku beli bersama Yamato beberapa bulan lalu, sebelum keputusan Yamato untuk pergi ke Amerika, melanjutkan kecintaan dirinya dengan American Football.

Aku berusaha untuk menahan cairan bening yang hendak jatuh dari kelopak mataku, aku tidak bileh menangisi keputusan bulat untuk masa depan seseorang, tidak lagi. Dia telah bertekad untuk menjadi pemain American Football Profesional, apa yang harus kutangisi ? Bukanlah itu hal yang patut aku bahagiakan karena melihat seorang sahabat memiliki tekad dan keputusan yang harus ia jalani.

Dia membuka matanya, melihat diriku dengan pandangan serasa mempunyai empati yang besar, tolong jangan berikan padangan seperti itu, aku bukanlah seorang sahabat yang patut di kasihani. Tidak kerasa, cairan bening hangat keluar dari kelopak mataku, tanpa seizin dariku. Aku harusnya malu, malu terhadap diriku sendiri menangisi seorang sahabat ylang sangat aku sayangi, dia merupakan sahabat yang sangat terhebat untukku.

Bertapa cengengnya diriku, aku harus mempertunjukkan bahwa aku adalah mantan pemain American Football yang kuat, kuat melewati setiap pemain lainnya yang menerjang tubuh kecilku untuk hanya mendapatkan bola gepeng yang berada di tanganku. Harus kepertontonkan kepribadianku yang kuat, bukanlah seperti ini.

"Karin.." ucapnya pelan, menatap diriku yang menatap diriku yang mengusap air mataku dengan syal. Aku membiarkan diriku sedikit terisak kecil, tidak membiarkan salah sahabatku meninggalkan kehidupan yang telah ia bangun di negara asalnya.

Karin. Karin. Karin. Karin. Karin.

Nama panggilanku seakan menggema di kepalaku ketika dia memanggilku, untuk terakhir kalinya, kemungkinan. Syal hangat hangat ini telah berubah menjadi syal yang basah, basah akan air mata yang percuma. Kenangan persahabatan kamipun muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Ketika dia memuji lemparanku, gambarku dan tekadku menjadi seorang _Mangaka_. Dia memberi nilai yang berbeda, dia melengkapi semua bakat yang aku miliki dengan semangat dan pujian yang sangat membuatku tidak akan melepaskan dirinya. Ucapan dan bentuk hasil nyata akan persahabatan kami, membuatku tidak akan melupakan dirinya. Memang aku bisa melupakan seorang Yamato Takeru ?

"Pergilah." Ucapku.

Aku memang membiarkan dirinya untuk pergi, dia memang pantas untuk pergi, dia memang pantas melanjutkan impiannya. Untuk apa aku menahannya ? Walaupun dia salah satu sahabat terbaikku selain Taka Honjo. Yamato Takeru dan Taka Honjo, kedua sahabatku yang berbeda sifat maupun watak mereka masing-masing. Walaupun begitu, mereka dapat menjalin persahabatkan dengaku, _denganku_.

Yamato Takeru, seorang pria yang aku sayangi, tersenyum kecil kepadaku. Memberikan senyuman untuk terakhir kali, jika aku dapat bertemu dengan dirinya lagi. Menyipitkan matanya dan deretan gigi putih di tunjukkan, tersenyum lepas.

"Terima Kasih, Karin. Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa bantuanmu."

Dia membetulkan syal basah ini dan mecium keningku dengan waktu sinngkat, karena bunyi panggilan akan keberangkatan pesawatnya telah siap berangkat. Aku mengangguk kecil, berterima kasih karena telah membuatku menyukai american football, dan tentunya menyukai dirinya.

"Akanku kirim bunga untukmu Karin ! Sampai Jumpa !"

Yamato mengangkat kopernya, berpaling dariku dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju lobby keberangkatan pesawatnya.

Aku terdiam, hanya bertemankan oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang menatapku dengan pandangan penuh kepruhatinan. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, buku tebal menyentuh puncak kepalaku, tanpa berbali, aku sudah tahu siapakah orang itu.

"Kau telat, Taka-_san."_

"Maaf, aku terjebak dengan buku-buku yang mengasyikan di toko buku seberang sana."

* * *

Author's note : HAYAA! Saya mengganti penname (lilsherlock) menjadi Amelia Hamish. Entah kenapa, saya lebih suka dengan Amelia Hamish. Secara, kombinasi kedua nama itu berasal dari charas yang saya sukai dari Sherlock dan Doctor Who.

Saya kembali dari kematian setelah 3 tahun lamanya (?), no kidding. Saya menyukai fandom eyeshield-21 sejak kelas 4 TwT dan saya ingin menflashback kerinduan fandom ini TwT.

Amelia Hamish menulis salah satu oneshoot Eyeshield 21 yang memiliki jumlah penduduk di pairing Karin/Yamato yang sedikit, I quite enjoyed this.

RnR minna!~

(btw, saya lagi ngebanyangin kalo karin di tinggalin seperti ini. Mwahaha~ )

Love, Amelia Hamish.


	2. Chapter 2 : Yellow Rose

Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Etc

* * *

A/N : Entah kenapa, saya ingin melanjutkan cerita ini. Mungkin banyak yang masih penasaran dengan cerita one-shoot ini sehingga saya membuat cerita ini menjadi multi-chapter. Semoga kalian menyukainya :3

* * *

Flower for a Ghost 

Chapter 2 : Flower for A Ghost, Yellow Rose. 

Aku dan Takapun keluar dari Bandara Narita, memanggil taksi dan mengantarkan kami ke tempatku. Aku hanya terdiam selama di perjalan menuju rumah,Taka hanya fokus dengan bacaan yang ia pegang dengan erat sambil menunjukan mimik yang sangat datar seolah tidak merasa ada keberadaanku disini. Aku mendesah kecil, mengingat ketika Yamato mencium keningku dan meninggalkanku dengan terburu-buru. Sungguh bertapa senangnya diriku jika ciuman yang singkat itu merupakan tanda persahabatn kami yang akan selalu terjaga, bukan ciuman yang akan membuat kami terpisah dari ikatan persahabatan yang telah kami buat selama ini. 

Pipiku memerah, aku dapat mersakan hal itu. Bodoh. Mengapa pipiku harus memerah hanya karena bayangan yang sekilas itu. Aku harus fokus dengan kaririku menadatang menjadi _mangaka _dan mencoba melupakan Yamato, walaupun pasti aku tidak bisa melupakan pria itu. 

Taka memandangku sekilas dan kembali ke buku bacaannya. Penampilanku sungguhlah buruk hari ini, aku mengepang rambutku dengan tidak rapi, memakai lipgloss dan wajahku sungguhlah masam. Mungkin penampilanku sangat cocok dengan suasana hatiku yang kelam ini, Oh Karin, janganlah bersedih terus. Kau harus menunjukan semangatmu masih hidup di dalam jiwamu, jangan pantang sedih hanya karena pria berambut berantakan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hiruma-_san._

Aku hanya terdiam sampai tidak tahu kalau taksi ini telah membawaaku sampai ke rumahku, aku hanya terkejut ketika Taka membangunkanku dari bayangan Yamato yang masih membekas di otakku. Dia mengguncangkan bahuku untuk membangunkanku dari mimpi siang itu. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan perhatian, oh Tidak, jangan pandangan penuh perhatian, aku benci dengan hal itu. Taka menutup bukunya dan berkata bahwa kami telah sampai di kediamanku, aku mengangguk kecil ketika Taka membukakan pintu taksi dan mempersihlakan diriku untuk turun dari taksi itu. Pada awalnya, aku ingin membayar ongkos dari taksi ini, namun Taka membayarnya duluan. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika Taka membukakan pintu gerbang rumah. Disinilah diriku, berdiri di depan pintu rumahku yang sudah tua dan bergaya ala eropa. Aku berharap tidak ada orang dirumah sehingga tidak ada yang dapat mengusik ketenanganku, aku perlu ketenangan untuk memikirkan pelapasan Yamato. 

"_Tadaima." _Ucapku.

Ternyata, tidak sesuai dengan pikiranku, Ibu dan adikku sedang berada di ruang tamu sambil menyantap kue _mochi _ dan _ocha. _Ibuku membalas sahutanku dan mempersihlakan Taka untuk duduk di ruang tamu yang dipenuhi oleh aroma sabun, pasti Ibuku baru saja mengepel lantai. Adikku melambaikan tangan kepada Taka, tapi Taka hanya menyahut lambaian tangan adikku dengan senyuman yang datar. Dasar.

Aku keluar dari kamar tersebut dan berjalan dengan malas menuju ke lantai dua, merenungkan nasibku yang salah akan soal cinta di ruang pribadiku tanpa seseorangpun yang dapat mengangggu ataupun mengusik pikiranku yang sedang kacau ini. Aku biarkan Taka yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan adikku soal buku bacaan yang sedang dibaca oleh pria ini. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan menatap sekeliling kamarku, penuh dengan rak buku bacaan yang diisi oleh buku komik buatanku ataupun buatan _sensei _. Aku menaruh tas selempanganku dan jaketku sebarang tempat dan menjatuhkan tubuhku yang tidak berdaya ini ke kasur empuk yang bergambarkan bear. Aku mungkin masih kekanak-kanakan, tapi pikiranku sudah dewasa. Aku meringkuk, penuh kesal ketika mendengar suara tertawa di lantai bawah. Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan di bawah, aku hanya butuh ketenangan.

Mungkin aku sedikit seperti orang yang sangat egois, hanya karena pria yang telah pergi ke Amerika untuk beberapa waktu. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan Yamato akan pergi ke Amerika, aku hanya berharap dia akan pergi ke Amerika dalam waktu singkat dan mengajak diriku untuk terbang ke Amerika bersama dirinya. _Baka. _ Berpikir bahwa Yamato akan membawaku bersama dirinya, kami hanya teman sepermainan. Tidak lebih.

Walaupun di benakku, aku ingin sekali menikmati sensasi hangat akan pelukan seorang pria yang bertubuh kekar seperti Yamato itu, tapi tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai seorang kutu buku dan sangat gila akan pengetahuan tentang Anime ataupun komik. Tidak ada yang suka dengan kepribadianku yang sangat pemalu ini dan snagat tidak percaya diri ini. Aku hanya dapat menuangkan pikiranku dalam sebuah kertas selembaran dan kugambari dengan tokoh-tokoh yang menyerupai wajah Yamato dan diriku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang kelam ini. Aku mengambill selembar kertas putih polos dan memulai menggambar isi dari hatiku yang sedang patah hati ini.

* * *

"Karin. Boleh aku masuk ?" tanya seseorang dibalik pintu kamarku. Ya Tuhan. Aku tertidur dengan pulasnya di kasurku dengan pena yang masih aku pegang erat dan sketsa gambar yang hanya membentuk sebuah lingkaran, awal dari permulaan cara membuat wajah seseorang. Aku menguap sedikit dan berkata dengan pelan untuk memperbolehkan seseorang untuk melewati perbatasan dari ruang ungkapa isi hatiku ini. Aku menyimpan alat-alat menggambarku dan membuka pintu. Melihat tubuh Taka yang berdiri dengan tegapnya sambil membawa buku dan sebuket bunga mawar di tangannya. Aku terkesima, mengapa dia membawa sebuket mawar kuning di pergelangan tangannya, ada apa ?

Taka memasuki area pribadiku dan duduk di meja belajarku, melihat foto-foto yang terlampir disitu. Foto-foto bersama Yamato dan Taka. Aku memperbaiki penampilanku yang sangat berantakan ini, wajahku sangatlah kusam dan sangat tidak punya semangat. Aku mengusap wajahku dan melihat Taka yang sedang menaruh bunga mawar kuning itu di meja belajarku.

"Umm.. Taka-_san _?" tanyaku.

Dia berbalik, keluar dari kamarku dengan buku bacaannya, meninggalkan bunga mawar kuning itu. Aku hanya terpaku dengan kepergian Taka-san yang sangatlah cepat itu, dia menuruni tangga tanpa permisi ataupun sepatah katapun. Dasar. Aku mendengar suara Taka yang berkata kepada ibuku, dia ingin pergi pulang menuju rumahnya. Aku menggeleng kecil dan mengunci kamarku, melihat sebuket mawar kuning yang sedang tertidur di meja belajarku. Memandang aneh sebuket mawr kuning itu dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya dengan cara kembali dengan sketsa gambarku yang belum selesai ini. Aku harus menghubungi Mamori-_chan _esok hari, untuk mempertanyaakan apa maksud dari bunga mawar kuning itu.

* * *

A/N : Hyaa, Minna-san ! Amelia datang kembali, meneruskan cerita penpic ini._.

Makasih untuk yang sudah me-ripieu /salah/ ceritaku ini. Ripieu kalian membuat aku berniat melanjutkan penpic ini. Pasti banyak yang penasaran dengan akhir tragis ala Karin ini.. /salah/

Aku juga bingung dengan akhir cerita ini /duh/

Aku akan berusaha untuk menambah chapter ini dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

Terima kasih untuk abang Tommy... *tom hiddleston* karena anda telah membuat Amelia semangat gara2 muka tampanmu itu... #digebukmasal

Merci minna-san *bows*

Sign,

Amelia Hamish

RnR ?


End file.
